gohanfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Videl
Videl is a human girl, daughter of Mr. Satan (Hercule), she learned martial arts since her childood in order to be as good as her father, when in fact, she is already better than him. She is a very tomboyish girl and a typical tsundere girl but with the time she eventually falls in love with Gohan. She usually helps the police to fight crime in the city an regulary assists to the Orange Star Highschool, where she meets Gohan for the first time. She starts to suspect, eventually discovering his secret identity as the Great Saiyaman, and uses this to her advantage, blackmailing him to enter the martial arts tournament. Gohan teaches her how to fly using her ki, something she quickly learns. Videl later on becomes Gohan's girlfriend and fights Spopovich an a majin minion of Babadi. Later in GT, Videl is married to Gohan and they have a little girl named Pan. 100 years later Videl passes away because Pan is 82 years old. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned (pale skin color in anime) child and young woman of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair with side bangs and strands over her forehead. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down to her style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders with bang and red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" t-shirt with orange long sleeves, orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. There is one scene in an episode of Dragon Ball Super where Videl isn't wearing her leggings. This is most likely because of an animation error. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her mother. Her child outfit attire is the purple long-sleeved shirt, the teddy face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes, and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of 10 years old and later she's turned 11 years old on her birthday, she's a little bit short and small body than Gohan. She wears a white shirt with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, (later she's wore change into the white t-shirt, long-sleeve purple shirt underneath, and black capris) green shoes, and gold hair clips that she's sneak up to see Gohan fight Cell in the Cell Games to hide behind the rocks without Cell noticed her in her hiding spot. The gold hair pieces that Videl wears in her pigtails (Buu Saga) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child Videl was always fascinated by these hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend from her birthday. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box and was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female Saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of herself appearance in the series and in Cell Games saga. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, much like Chi Chi. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and no longer has a rough, fiery vibe anymore. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. She was younger child, that she was meek and sweet child to meeting Gohan as they were children at the Cell Games for the first time. She's teasing and laughing with her older brother, Jimmy, about his sweetheart relationship with his girlfriend, Kayla during they were younger and grew into the sweet couples. She's getting along being polite aunt with her niece and nephew, Melissa and Tommy. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki,2 a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.,4 however in Take Flight, Videl and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Biography Background Videl was born in Age 757. She grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was turned 11 from her birthday, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible (until Gohan came along as he's grew up as 17-years-old high school teenager after Cell died from 7 years ago). It is unknown where or who her mother is, although Videl does mention her during one episode saying her mother is "gone" (in the English manga, Videl stated that her mother had died). She want to following her brother's steps as the powerful fighter and martial artist. She's also have the good friendship with Kayla, who's bears a striking resemblance to her, but she has the China blunt bang front, because they're married and she's good mother of her children a lot. Jimmy was teaching his sister in martial arts, to control the energy by using ability to fly, fire Ki energy blasts, fighting skills what Videl watch of Kayla's fighting skill moves, afterimage technique and afterimage strike in battles. As a young child Videl was always fascinated by these hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend.Category:Character Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Z Fighters support Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Mothers Category:DBGT Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tomboys Category:Daughter of the heroes